The present invention relates to ball marking apparatus, and, more particularly, to ball marking apparatus which is particularly well adapted for marking golf balls.
It is a primary object to afford a novel golf ball marker.
The golf ball marker disclosed herein is of the same general type as the marker disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,200, issued Nov. 1, 1966, which discloses a highly practical golf ball marker, which has enjoyed substantial commercial success. It is another object of the present invention to afford improvements over golf ball markers heretofore known in the art, including markers of the type disclosed in my aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,200.
A disadvantage that has been common to golf ball markers heretofore known in the art in there inability to effectively mark golf balls having the tough, "no-cut" covers that have become popular in recent years, such as the golf balls having covers made from a suitable polymeric compound such as the ionomer resin available on the market under the trademark "Surlyn". It is an important object of the present invention to afford a novel golf ball marker which is operable to effectively impress printing characters into all types of golf balls, including balls having the aforementioned "no-cut" covers.
Another disadvantage that has been common to golf ball markers heretofore known in the art has been that they were not effective in the marking of golf balls except on the smooth circumferential surfaces thereof. As a result it has been necessary for golf balls, which are to be marked in such markers, to be properly indexed to dispose one of the three planes of smooth surfaces, commonly embodied on golf balls, in position to be markingly engaged by the printing characters to be impressed therein. It is another object of the present invention to afford a golf ball marker which is operable to effectively mark golf balls across any portion of the outer surfaces thereof, including the portions embodying the dimples or recesses therein, which are commonly embodied in golf balls to be found on the market.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel golf ball marker that is operable to effectively impress printing characters into portions of the outer surfaces of such golf balls, which portions are of such size that they include portions, at least, of a plurality of such dimples or recesses.
Yet another object of the present invention is to afford a novel golf ball marker which embodies a novel type-piece.
An object ancillary to the foregoing is to afford a novel, substantially U-shaped type-piece.
U-shaped type-pieces have been heretofore known in the art, being shown, for example in United States Letters Pat. No. 1,131,866, issued Mar. 16, 1915 to F. A. Putnam and C. F. Robbins. It is another object of the present invention to afford improvements over U-shaped type-pieces heretofore known in the art.
A further object is to afford a novel golf ball marker wherein the type-pieces are mounted in the marker in a novel and expeditious manner.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel golf ball marker of the aforementioned type, wherein the type-pieces may be quickly and easily removed and replaced.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel golf ball marker of the aforementioned type, which is practical and efficient in operation and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show a preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and which I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.